


Hostile Relationships

by tamibrandt



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal, Bi, Daddy!Kink, Dom - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Femslash, M/F, M/M, Multi, Oral, Voy, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, maleslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-15
Updated: 2007-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamibrandt/pseuds/tamibrandt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary – Angel renews his relationship with Darla, Drusilla and Spike, when Buffy arrives. He is torn as he tries to protect those he holds dear. Set during BTVS Season 1 ANGEL episode.  Rating – NC-17 (Anal, Bi, Daddy (it has Drusilla in it, Daddy!kink is a given), Dom, Oral, Voy, MaleSlash, FemSlash (each in small parts)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hostile Relationships

Title: Hostile Relationships  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://rebekahd.livejournal.com/profile)[**rebekahd**](http://rebekahd.livejournal.com/) , [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/) , [](http://kateyes085.livejournal.com/profile)[**kateyes085**](http://kateyes085.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17 (Anal, Bi, Daddy (it has Drusilla in it, Daddy!kink is a given), Dom, Oral, Voy, MaleSlash, FemSlash (each in small parts)  
Pairing: M/f, M/m, F/m, F/f; Angel/Drusilla, Angel/Spike, Darla/Spike, Darla/Drusilla; Buffy  
Summary – Angel renews his relationship with Darla, Drusilla and Spike, when Buffy arrives. He is torn as he tries to protect those he holds dear. Set during BTVS Season 1 ANGEL episode.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Word Count: 3,680 overall  
  
**************************  
  
  
  


## Hostile Relationships

  
  
Angel walked into his apartment and shut the door. He couldn’t believe what had happened. Damn Darla! She ruined everything. Buffy would never trust him to help her now. Darla had bitten Buffy’s mom and put the blame on him! Damn her!  
  
He heated a blood pack and drank it down, not bothering with a glass, and threw the empty bag in the trash. Then, he went to the only chair in his small apartment and sat down to contemplate tonight’s events. He was already too late when he got to the kitchen door and saw Darla holding up an unconscious Joyce Summers. Then, she taunted him, threw the woman towards him and got out just in time for Buffy to catch him holding Joyce while in his demon.  
  
He ground his teeth in anger. Then he sensed someone in his apartment. Something familiar, blood tied. Darla. But, there was something else that rolled through his body. His childer were here as well. Spike and Drusilla. But, why would they be with Darla? Last he had known Spike and Darla barely tolerated each other.  
  
Then, she was beside him. “She’s out hunting you right now,” Darla whispered in his ear seductively. “She wants to kill you.”  
  
“Leave me alone,” Angel growled.  
  
He tried to ignore her, but in doing so, he didn’t feel Drusilla come to his other side and sit down on her knees. She leaned over and softly licked the side of his cheek. Angel turned to face Drusilla and was nearly blinded by her classic beauty. He had forgotten how beautiful his insane girl looked. Her hair pulled back with loose springy tendrils brushing the sides of her face. If she was beside him, where was Spike?  
  
“What did you think? Did you think she would understand? That she would look at your face . . . your true face . . . and give you a kiss?” Darla asked in his ear as Drusilla lightly brushed her lips over his in demonstration.  
  
“For a hundred years you've not had a moment's peace because you will not accept who you are. That's all you have to do. Accept it. Don't let her hunt you down. Don't whimper and mewl like a mangy human. Kill! Feed! Live!” Darla taunted.  
  
She had pushed him to the limit. Angel pulled away from Drusilla, jumped up and shoved Darla against the wall with her arms pinned up, “All right!”  
  
Darla’s breath became shallow and panting from the violence she wrought out of Angel. “What do you want?”  
  
“I want it finished!” Angel growled.  
  
“That's good. You're hurting me,” Darla purred as she smiled. “That's good, too.”  
  
Now that she had him good and riled, Darla used all her strength and pushed away from the wall. She turned and pinned him against . . . a hard body. Spike was against the wall. Where had he come from? The scent of leather and cigarettes permeated the air around Angel and something else that was undeniably Spike.  
  
“'lo, Angel,” Spike purred mockingly in his ear.  
  
“Spike, long time, see you made it out of the ocean all right,” Angel said conversationally.  
  
“No thanks to you,” Spike said gruffly.  
  
“So, what got you and Darla together for the family reunion?” Angel asked.  
  
“Was bored. Figured it’d be fun. Then, she told me Sunnydale had a Slayer and you know how much I _love_ Slayers,” Spike answered as he rolled his hips slowly against Angel.  
  
“You aren’t going near her,” Angel tried to growl; instead, it came out in a moan.  
  
“Ah, ah,” Darla grinned. “I feel something rising in his pants, Spike.”  
  
Before Angel could blink, Darla was kneeling before him and working the buttons and zipper down on his jeans. She pulled them off his hips and tugged his boxers down. “Hmm . . . he doesn’t go commando like you do, Spike.”  
  
“Pity,” Spike answered.  
  
“You’re fucking Darla?” Angel groaned and then cursed himself for his own weakness.  
  
“Someone’s got to. A century’s a long time go without another’s touch. Never turn down family, 'specially when they're in need of a hand,” Spike answered as his hand slid into the open fly of Angel’s jeans and squeezed the base of his Sire’s cock.  
  
Angel groaned and gripped the side of Spike’s thighs for leverage as Darla took his shaft into her mouth and started sucking on him while his childe held onto the base. He could only stare down at her and watch as the shaft disappeared into her mouth over and over again. It was starting to get hypnotic. Then he felt nails against his scalp. His head was turned to look into Drusilla’s blue eyes before she kissed him, thrusting her tongue between his lips.  
  
Angel moaned Drusilla’s name into her mouth while Darla sucked harder. He reached down to bury his fingers in Darla’s hair only to feel Drusilla’s other hand there. He laced his fingers with Drusilla’s and bucked his hips against Darla. Just then, he felt Spike’s naked cock nestled against his ass and growled a warning. He pulled away from Drusilla, leaned back and reached behind Spike’s head to clench his fingers in the blonde hair. Then, he turned and kissed his childe, thrusting his tongue into the other vampire’s mouth. It was a lust-hazed blur now. All Angel felt was incredibly good as arousal bloomed in the pit of his stomach and rushed through his system.  
  
Drusilla moved closer to lick his neck and pushed the jacket off his shoulders, momentarily causing Angel to relinquish his hold on Spike and Darla. She ripped the white wife beater down the front and leaned down to lick his chest. Angel hissed into Spike’s mouth when he felt Drusilla’s tongue lick softly, teasing over his nipple. Then, he felt Drusilla purr against his chest and a movement.  
  
Angel pulled away from Spike, looked down and blinked several times to see if his eyes were deceiving him. Drusilla rested her forehead against his shoulder; her long formless dress was fisted in her hands around her waist. Which was nothing new as far as sights went. But, Darla was stroking his length and had her face pressed against the juncture of Drusilla’s thighs.  
  
Drusilla raised her head to look at Angel through lust-glazed eyes as her grand-mummy nibbled on her sensitive parts. They weren’t teasing nibbles. They were sharp nips that cause pleasure-pain to shoot through her body. It was so intense that tears welled in her eyes. Angel buried a hand in her hair and kissed her hard. When he pulled away, his demon had come to the forefront.  
  
“How long has this been going on?” Angel asked through his fangs.  
  
“About six months. It seems our dear old grand-mum has developed a few kinks over the years,” Spike replied.  
  
Angel shrugged out of his tattered clothes and then growled at Darla. “Bed.”  
  
The foursome moved to the bed where they took up their previous positions. Only this time, Angel raised Drusilla skirt and held it bunched tight in his hand, against her slim waist. He glanced down to see Darla’s eyes gleaming up at him while she pinched and bit Drusilla’s sensitive labia.  
  
Angel grabbed Drusilla’s hips in one hand, angled his cock with the other and slipped inside her depths. His eyes rolled back in his head at the tight sheath surrounding his dick. It had been a long time since he felt her, but she was as tight as the day he turned her.  
  
For a while, Darla licked Drusilla’s cleft and Angel’s cock where they were joined before she moved out from under them. She stood up. Spike shrugged out of his duster and removed his shirts as Darla worked at his jeans. She yanked them down to his knees, shoved him back on the bed, and then straddled him. Just as she sank down over his cock, Spike reached up to pinch and tug on her nipples painfully. The painful-pleasure caused Darla to moan and arch on his cock.  
  
She watched with glazed eyes as Drusilla’s body rocked forward with each hard thrust Angel slammed into her. Involuntarily, she bounced on Spike, matching Angel’s rhythm. It was true that she was willing to suck on a cock or a clit; after all, she was a whore in her human life, but, she would never let a lesser demon top her. As such, she rode Spike into the ground.  
  
When Darla demanded “Harder,” Spike tried to follow through. He was slamming up against her pelvic bone with as much strength as he could while still being under her. Any more force and he’d have to be the one on top, driving into her and she would never allow that.  
  
“Demanding slut,” Spike gritted out.  
  
Darla smiled down at him. “Have I misled you into thinking otherwise?”  
  
Angel spared a glance across the length of the bed and watched as his childe tried to meet his Sire’s demands. It had been years since they had all been together, but he didn’t remember Darla _ever_ wanting attention from Spike before.  
  
Growing tired of the position he was currently in, he pulled out of Drusilla and motioned for her to turn over. When she was on her back with her thighs spread invitingly, Angel laid over her and thrust in hard and deep making her squeal. His insane girl had an unnatural appeal to pain. He maneuvered her into a corner so there was more room for him to gain leverage on the mattress. Then, burying a hand in her hair and bracing the other against the wall, he thrust in faster until she cried out in pain.  
  
Drusilla buried her face in his neck, but didn’t shift or bite him. She clawed her nails down his back. The juncture of her thighs was beginning to ache from the repetitive pounding, but she didn’t dare say anything. Instead, she tried to concentrate on everything else; the sounds of Spike and Darla fucking beside them; the sounds of her Daddy growling above her.  
  
“It’s been so long since I’ve had you inside me, Daddy. Don’t stop,” Drusilla whispered near his ear.  
  
It was then that he felt it. Angel glanced at Spike to see the lust-darkened blue eyes blaze and his nostrils flare. It wasn’t just the four of them in the apartment anymore . . .  
  
**************************  
  
Buffy was upset. No, she was pissed, mostly at herself. She had trusted Angel. She had allowed him into her home and he destroyed that trust when he bit her mother. She remembered how he had kissed her so sweetly. She couldn’t comprehend that the man and the demon were the same.  
  
Even then, she still had to see him. She had to find out why he would turn on her before she shoved a stake in his heart. She’d killed a lot of vampires before, but this is the first one she had fallen for.  
  
She had asked around and found someone who knew where he lived. Going to the basement apartment, she opened the door. After what he did to her by attacking her mother, he didn’t deserve the courtesy of her knocking. However, she was brought up short when she walked in and saw his strong back and the gryphon moving as the muscled flexed. Then, the surround sound kicked in and she heard growling and moaning.  
  
**************************  
  
Angel and Spike stared at each other. Angel gingerly pulled out of Drusilla and she whimpered in dismay. He got to his feet, turned and saw Buffy. Drusilla climbed to the edge of the bed, her dress hanging off one shoulder, exposing the milky-white mound of a breast. Spike sat up holding Darla, who was still in her Catholic schoolgirl outfit, in his lap. They were still joined.  
  
Buffy backed up against the door with a hand to her mouth. “Oh. My. God.”  
  
“Buffy . . .” Angel started to say.  
  
“What? How?” Buffy asked. Her tongue was suddenly too big for her mouth and it felt like she was tripping over it at the sight in front of her. “I see it didn’t take you long to find someone new.”  
  
“It’s not what you think,” Angel said.  
  
“You’re standing there nude with 3 people in your bed and you’re telling me it’s not what I think?” Buffy asked sarcastically.  
  
“Okay to a 16-year-old’s point of view, it is what you think,” Angel corrected.  
  
“What does my age have to do with this?” Buffy sneered.  
  
“It’s complicated,” Angel drawled.  
  
“Let’s see, you offer to help me, you gain access to my home, you kiss me, you bite my mother and now you’re telling me this _is complicated_?” Buffy asked with a wave of her hand toward the bed.  
  
Angel slipped his jeans back on, making Drusilla pout. Darla reached over and combed her fingers through Drusilla’s hair in a small gesture of comfort. The three of them banded together for the same goal and they were well on their way to achieving it before this blonde chit showed up.  
  
“I didn’t bite her,” Angel said, buttoning his pants.  
  
“Then why didn't you say something?” Buffy asked.  
  
“I wanted to. I can walk like a man, but I'm not one,” Angel said softly as he circled her. “I wanted to kill you tonight. For just a second, I wanted to see what has my boy so enthralled with Slayers. I was willing to leave off though. But, here you are. You walked right into a vampire’s lair.” Angel’s voice whispered near her ear as he spoke. He reached under her jacket and pulled the stake out of her waistband, saying, “With nothing but a 7-inch piece of wood for protection.”  
  
“I know how to use it,” Buffy said defensively.  
  
“Do you see the blonde over there?” Angel asked, pointing at Spike. “He’s killed two Slayers in the last century. What do you think he’d do if I let him have a go at you?”  
  
“I can hold my own,” Buffy answered.  
  
“The reason you’re alive is because you have friends helping you. But, you walked in here with no help in sight or scent. Your watcher knows a little about vampires, even with the inaccurate accounts on this clan, but you know even less. The watchers have no idea what vampire families are like,” Angel said darkly.  
  
“What are you going to do, kill me?” Buffy asked with a hint of trepidation.  
  
“That’s not a bad idea,” Darla answered as she tried to rise from Spike’s lap.  
  
Angel gave Darla a scathing look. He’d prefer it if there wasn’t bloodshed in his apartment. The last thing he needed to deal with was the body of a dead slayer and turning her wasn’t a safe bet either. No vampire in their right mind would turn a Slayer. One never knew what to expect with a Slayer who had a fully emerged demon. It was one thing to have the essence of a demon helping you fight vampires; it was another one to awaken the demon completely.  
  
“No one’s killing anyone,” Angel said, holding his hands up.  
  
“I may have second thoughts about that,” Buffy replied.  
  
“I’d like to see you try, little girl,” Darla said scornfully.  
  
“Enough!” Angel shouted over them.  
  
As both women shut up and glared at him, Spike chuckled at the whole scene. His Sire still had women bickering over him no matter where he went or what guise he assumed. When the laughter erupted from him, Darla elbowed him in the ribs and Angel growled, “Spike!”  
  
Angel herded Buffy toward the door. “You need to go away now. You’re in the company of four of the worst vampires ever recorded. I won’t be able to protect you from them.”  
  
“But, Angel . . .” Buffy started to say.  
  
“They’re family, Buffy. It’s a blood thing,” Angel said as if that would explain everything.  
  
Just as they made it to the door, Drusilla with both sleeves of her dress hanging off her shoulder stood in their way. Angel took a second to admire the beauty of the disheveled look on his childe. She smiled and ran a manicured nail along Buffy’s cheek. “Such a pretty little girl; she has such an air of righteousness about her. She would make a tasty treat.”  
  
 _Oh, God. Of all the things Drusilla wanted to turn, why did she have to latch onto the Slayer?_ Angel thought with a sense of dread. “Dru, please. If you kill her now, it’ll be over for all of us. She has friends who will look for her and I’d just as soon not have it be my home!”  
  
Buffy turned around at a noise and saw Spike, who had lost his pants and shoes somewhere during sex, and Darla moving closer. She tried to huddle against Angel. Since he took her stake away, she was starting to freak.  
  
“Can finally get that third Slayer notch on my belt. Just let me 'ave her,” Spike said.  
  
“It would be too easy of a kill for you. I thought you liked the fight in your victims. It always made the blood hardier, more satisfying,” Angel said.  
  
Buffy was a little stunned to hear Angel discuss victims and blood so casually. Before she could really consider the thought, Angel was pushing her toward the door again. He shoved Drusilla aside, swung the door wide open and propelled her out into the hall.  
  
“Bye-bye, little dolly,” Drusilla said as he slammed the door shut.  
  
Angel pressed his back against the door and glared at his family. That was a close call. He didn’t know how much longer he could have held them off from killing her. When Spike started in with nabbing his third slayer, Angel _knew_ he had to get her out of there. It was one thing to scare some sense into her. But, he wasn’t really planning on letting his boy have her. He closed his eyes, hoping that would stop his head from spinning and then opened them to look at his family.  
  
“Well, that was certainly entertaining,” Darla commented dryly.  
  
Spike cocked his head at Angel and stepped up to him. “I knew you were a ponce, but to think you’re all soft on a Slayer? Tsk, tsk, tsk.” He reached down and rubbed his hand against his Sire’s crotch. “Are you soft everywhere nowadays? Did that fluffy soul of yours zap the demon completely?”  
  
Angel reached over and tweaked one of Spike’s nipples hard. “I’ll show you soft, you shameless, little fuck.”  
  
He opened his pants with one hand while he gripped the back of Spike’s head and pushed him down to his knees. Pulling his dick free from his pants, he tapped the head against Spike’s lips. “Open up and lick your sister’s juices off my cock, boy.”  
  
Once Spike’s tongue wetted the flesh in his mouth, he _could_ taste the residual flavor of Drusilla. He licked and sucked Angel’s cock until her essence was gone and only his Sire’s taste remained. His eyes closed and he moaned as he started sucking greedily.  
  
Angel watched Spike move along his dick, his fingers flexing in the blonde locks. He glanced up to see Darla and Drusilla sitting on the bed, caressing each other. When Drusilla leaned down and bit Darla’s nipple through her shirt, Angel had to stop Spike from moving before he came prematurely.  
  
It was a blur again. One minute Spike was sucking on him like there was no tomorrow while he watched Drusilla work her way down Darla’s body. The next, all four of them were on the bed again. Spike was on his back with his legs wrapped around Angel’s waist as the dark vampire pounded into him. Beside them, Darla had her shirt open, her skirt around her waist, writhing under Drusilla’s tongue. _Now, this was a more familiar sight_ , Angel thought.  
  
It wasn’t Drusilla’s slick tightness or Darla’s cries of pleasure that set his orgasm off. It was the feel of Spike convulsing around him, under him in his orgasm. The sight of it, after so many years away from him, started a movie reel of memories that set his orgasm rolling languidly through his body.  
  
Angel wasted no time in pulling free of Spike, tucking his cock away, and buttoning his pants. He glared down at his family, laying like broken dolls in their repletion. They were each beautiful in their own way: Spike’s artistically beautiful face, Drusilla’s soft, classic features; though, he missed Darla’s hair being longer. God, he couldn’t afford the memories now. He had to get them out of here and find Buffy. He was sent here to help her and that’s what he’d do. First thing in doing that was to get his childer away from her.  
  
“Get out,” Angel growled.  
  
The three sated vampires got up and slowly dressed. Angel waited by the door, watching them. When Drusilla pranced over and kissed him on the cheek, he gave her a small smile, and opened the door as Spike joined her.  
  
“Take her away from here, Spike, before something happens,” Angel said with a meaningful look.  
  
“'fraid for your precious little Slayer are you?”  
  
“No. I’m afraid for you. You aren’t ready to face her yet. Maybe in a few months, or a year. But, not now. I don’t want to deal with the outcome now,” Angel said.  
  
“Then, the real dance will begin. See ya then mate,” Spike said as he whisked Drusilla out of the apartment.  
  
Darla came up to him in a slow sashay of dark-blue-and-white plaid skirt. “Now that you’ve had a taste of family, maybe you’ll give in to who you really are. I’m starting to get all tingly with the anticipation of the fireworks when you finally let that soul go.”  
  
Angel watched her as she went out into the hall. “The next time we meet, Darla, I _will_ stake you,” he said before slamming the door in her face.


End file.
